


Enough Rope To Dangle From

by ladydragon76



Series: Prompty Prompts 2016 [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary: They did not know Skyfire had this in him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Prompty Prompts  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Skyfire/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker  
>  **Warnings:** BDSM, Bondage  
>  **Notes:** skittlesfairy said, "Skyfire/Twins: Bondage", and I said Mmmmm... mmm... mmm!

Sunstreaker panted, hot already, body aching with the need to be touched, the emptiness filled, as lubricant rolled in long lines down his inner thighs to the floor. Behind him, where Sunstreaker couldn't see or touch, was his twin, bound in the same way with his wrists tied above his head, the ropes pulling their arms toward the ceiling, but not so hard they weren't resting their weight on their spread knees.

Skyfire circled them, tugging the lines, checking his knots once more before crouching in front of Sunstreaker. "You look more desperate than Sideswipe does," the big mech said on a purr that made Sunstreaker's valve clench and a needy whimper escape his vocalizer. "Sound like it too." One large hand lifted to gently stroke fingertips down Sunstreaker's cheek before the backs of those same fingers caressed down the other side of his face. "I like that."

Sunstreaker tried to lean forward for more, but the ropes drew him up short.

"I like that a lot," Skyfire said before standing and walking around over to Sideswipe. "You aren't so desperate. Or are you just better at hiding it?"

Sunstreaker could _feel_ Sideswipe's smirk and silently pleaded for his twin not to snark at Skyfire. He _needed_ some relief here, not his damn brother playing bratty sub!

Sideswipe never listened to Sunstreaker though. "What's there to be desperate for? I haven't seen anything worth getting lubed over yet."

Sunstreaker dropped his helm forward and groaned as Skyfire laughed.

"Well then," Skyfire said, his footsteps moving back toward Sunstreaker. "I guess I'll just go where appreciated." A large hand cradled Sunstreaker's face. "You'll appreciate me, won't you, Sunny?"

"Yes, sir," Sunstreaker gasped, a fresh gush of lubricant slicking his thighs as he clenched in want and felt even emptier. That was a surprise. He wasn't to be punished with his twin?

"You'll be good for me, right?" Skyfire asked, voice sweet and soft as that hand on Sunstreaker's face flowed down over his chest, abdominals, and finally to his burning, aching array.

"Y-yesss, s-sir," Sunstreaker replied, hips jumping into the touch as he grit his teeth.

"You're close, aren't you? Just from this?"

Sunstreaker clenched his jaw tight and nodded. Maybe misbehaving, but words would take too much focus away from holding off the overload winking at him from just around the corner.

"If you lock Sideswipe out of the bond so he can't feel it," Skyfire said, his voice that low, sweet purr again, "I'll let you overload."

"Ow!" Sideswipe yelped as Sunstreaker slammed the bond shut between them. "Sunny!"

Skyfire chuckled, the sound vibrating right through Sunstreaker. "Oh, you are a good little pet, aren't you, Sunbeam?" One- just _one_ finger circled Sunstreaker's valve rim a few times. "Now, sweetspark," he commanded and thrust that thick finger right into Sunstreaker's starving valve.

The world shattered around Sunstreaker, taking him along with it to ride hard surges while breathless screams were wrung from his vocalizer until it glitched to static and darkness closed in around him.

From a great distance, he heard a low, pleased rumble.


End file.
